Promises
by imakemyownluck
Summary: Tony gets sent away during Christmas Time and is forced to leave Ziva and his two kids behind. When Christmas comes around...how do the DiNozzo's handle it? Tiva Family Fluff. One-Shot Song fic - I'll Be Home For Christmas by Rascal Flatts : R R Please


**A/N:Based off_ I'll Be Home for Christmas by Rascal Flatts._**

**xoxooxoxo**

"Merry Christmas Eve, Tony." Ziva said into the phone.

Tony smiled, "You too. Kiss the kids for me."

"I will." Ziva said before saying their goodbye and hanging up. It was really hard on everyone in the DiNozzo house. Tony was in the Pacific Ocean for the next few weeks to do background checks on soldiers believed to be planning a attack on New York City. It was believed that they were a group on the boat, U.S.S Seahawk and since Tony was so familiar with the boat, he was assigned to go. SecNAV did not care that it was December 22 when Tony was sent away and the fact that Tony had a wife and two kids ready to celebrate Christmas as a family. Their oldest son, Cody, took it the hardest. Cody was a sassy 4 year old who looked up to his father. They would play catch on the weekends and then Tony would read him a story every night before bed. They were best buds and now that Tony was gone for the first time Cody was devastated.

Ziva had tried her hardest to fill the void that Cody felt but their other son, Jason who was just about to turn 3 was a lot of work. He was a "momma's boy". Tony used to try and get him to play catch with him and Cody but Jason would rather sit inside with his mom. It was not like Tony neglected Jason and spent more time with Cody, it was just that Jason was truly not interested in playing sports.

Now that Jason was clinging to his mother and Cody felt alone, Ziva had no idea what to do. She tried to give her boys equal attention but when she went outside with Cody, Jason would cry and when she paid more attention to Jason at that moment, Cody would go up to his room at sit on the bed with a book.

Now it was May 24. Christmas Eve. This is the night every kid is waiting for all year. The anticipation keeps them up and the stories of Santa Clause fill their heads. Jason laid in the bed next to Cody. They were both so excited for the day to come that Ziva allowed them to share a bed for the night.

"Do you think that Daddy is thinking of us?" Jason whispered to Cody.

"Of course he is." Cody said. "He said that he would always be thinking of us." Cody tried to convince himself.

"Okay." Jason said. "What do you want from Santa? I know I want that car track thing."

"I want a new ball." Cody said quietly.

Jason nodded. "Daddy's coming home, right?"

Ziva tried to hold in her tears. She was eavesdropping on her boys.

"He has too." Cody said. "He promised. Dad never breaks a promise."

Ziva wiped the tears from her eyes. She entered the room, ready to tuck them in.

"Boys, you guys have to go to sleep. We are getting up early to open gifts then we are going to Gibbs' house." Ziva said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"We know." Jason said. "We just talking."

Ziva smiled. "I know." She leaned down and tucked in Jason and kissed him on the forehead. She then went over to Cody and did the same. She kissed him on the forehead and wiped away a tear that she had noticed.

"Cody, are you okay?" She asked. "Why are you crying?"

"I am not crying." Cody said wiping away any evidence. "Daddy said DiNozzo's don't cry."

Ziva smiled a little then ran her fingers through his hair. "Cody, can I tell you a secret?"

He nodded.

"Daddy cries too." She said softly. "Daddy cried when he found out he had to leave. He loves you and Jason so much that he didn't want to go."

"Daddy cried!" Cody said in a state of shock.

Ziva nodded. "So, you know it is okay to cry."

"Alright. But I am not crying." Cody said again.

Ziva realized that she wasn't getting anywhere tonight and that she should just let it go until tomorrow, it was late after all. She gave them both another kiss then walked out the door. Once she was sure they were both asleep. She did as every parent in the neighborhood was doing. She grabbed all the gifts from their hiding spaces and placed them under the tree.

Once everything was placed perfectly. She shut out most of the lights expect the tree and then locked up the house. She went to check on the boys then went to her bedroom. The sheets still felt cold and they were beginning to lose Tony's scent. She grabbed Tony's pillow and held it tight to her chest as she slowly fell asleep.

2:57 am

Ziva wakes up and hears noises coming from the living room. She grabs her gun from it's secured spot in her locked nightstand and slowly walks out of her room and towards her living room. As she went down the steps, she noticed a man in front of her tree, moving around gifts.

"Move and I will shoot." She said sternly but softly, not wanting to wake up the boys.

The man did not move, except for his hands, which he slowly raised above his head and in the air, showing a retreat.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?" Ziva asked walking towards him.

The man laughed. "Our house." A familiar voice said.

"Tony?" Ziva whispered.

The man turned to reveal Tony. Her husband. The father to her two boys.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He said walking towards her. "I should have known to call but, I wanted it to be a surprise."

Ziva walked up to him. She placed her gun down on the coffee table and looked back up at him. "How are you home?" She asked placing her hand on his face.

"It is just for tomorrow, well today since it is past midnight." Tony said. "I have to fly back tonight."

"Your home for Christmas." She smiled.

Tony wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her as close as he could to himself.

"I am home for Christmas." Tony smiled. He pulled her up so that she was eye level with him and then captured her lips with his. Ziva wrapped her arms around Tony's neck and held his head in her hands.

"Thank you." She whispered as the kiss ended.

"Come on, it is going to be an early morning." Tony smiled taking her hand.

Ziva nodded. She grabbed her gun and then went upstairs to their bed.

Ziva snuggled against Tony, her sheets no longer felt cold. Tony's warmth surrounded her. She could smell his unique smell and feel his steady heartbeat. She slowly fell asleep with a smile on her face.

6:45 am

Ziva shut off her alarm and snuggled deeper in to her husband.

"Cody was crying last night." She said to Tony. She knew he was awake.

"Why?" Tony said sounding hurt.

Ziva looked up at him. "He missed you, and he kept telling Jason that you had to come home because you promised. And you never break promises."

Tony held Ziva tighter when he heard this. "I feel so bad."

"He will be excited to see you. Jason too. He keeps asking where you are and why you are not home. He doesn't understand that working away means you are not coming home at night. He misses his nightly baths." Ziva said.

Tony nodded.

"How about I go wake up the boys." Ziva said. "I will make them sit on the couch and you can sneak up on them from behind."

"Sounds like a plan." tony said kissing his wife. "I love you, Ziva."

Ziva smiled. "I love you too."

Ziva got up and walked over to Cody's room. Once the oys were up and ready, she led them downstairs and made them sit on the couch, just staring at their presents.

"MOMMY!" Jason whined looking at the packages with his name in black ink. "PLEASE."

"Be patient. There is one gift that got here a little late so Santa left it in my room. It was too big to leave out here." She smiled. "I'll go get it."

Cody and Jason sat on the couch, staring at their gifts and hating their mother. How could she make them wait all this time?

Ziva lead Tony down the steps and Tony saw his boys heads bouncing excitedly, looking at the presents.

"Boys." Ziva smiled.

They both turned their heads and saw him. He was standing next to Ziva in his matching pajamas that all of the boys had. Ziva had bought them all the same light blue and red baseball pajamas to wear so that they matched.

"DADDY!" They both yelled, running from the couch to their father's open arms. Tony scooped up his boys and hugged them, never wanting to let go.

"I missed you guys soooo much." Tony said.

"We missed you too." Jason smiled and toothy grin even though he had no front teeth.

Cody nodded and held his father close. He was happy that his dad was home. Just like he _promised_.

Tony smiled and put the boys down. He grabbed both of their hands and led then to the tree. He sat down on the floor in front of the tree and the boys sat next to him.

"Guys, why are you so calm?" Tony smiled. "It is Christmas. Open your gifts!"

With that, they both grabbed the first gift in sight and began to rip it apart.

4:31 pm

Ziva and Tony sat on Gibbs' couch, their hands intertwined and Ziva's head on his watched as Gibbs' showed the boys how to work their new car. It was huge and Tony and Ziva had no idea how they were going to get it home. Tony leaned over and kissed Ziva's forehead.

"You know I love you, right?" Tony whispered.

Ziva looked over at Tony, "What makes you think I don't?"

Tony smiled and kissed her. This kiss was more passionate. Well, as passionate as you could get with Gibbs and to kids in the room. "I love you with all my heart. Thank you so much."

"For what?" She smiled. She leaned her head down on his shoulder and looked at their two beautiful happy boys.

"Our family." Tony smiled looking over at Cody and Jason, they were both completely engrossed in what Gibbs was saying. Cody even nodded a new time to show he was listening.

"Tony," Ziva smiled. "It took both of us. Not just me."

"I guess it did." Tony smiled. The look on the boys face was proof enough for him,

_Everything was PERFECT._

**A/N: R+R**


End file.
